If I Were A Boy
by Wolfsbane2009
Summary: Based pretty heavily on Beyoncé’s song. It will be a Breyton fic but Brooke centric.
1. Chapter 1

AN: This is my first Breyton story but I'm really excited to start writing them!!!

**Title: **If I Were A Boy

**Author: **Samantha (Clana2009)

**Summary: **Based pretty heavily on Beyoncé's song. It will be a Breyton fic but Brooke centric. I'm not sure yet on the length.

**Rating: **T (or less…just to be safe. I suck at ratings!)

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own One Tree Hill or any of it's characters…that belongs to the WB/CW and the writers!!! **If they were mine…the show would have taken a way different direction ;)

Chapter 1

**Intimacy. Honesty. Commitment. You. Me. Us.**

"Lucas, where were you? I tried to call but I didn't get an answer." She asked full of worry.

"I was out with the guys. It was no big deal." He said, brushing her off as he headed towards the kitchen.

This wasn't the first time this had ever happened. In fact, Lucas had done this to Brooke more times than she could count and Brooke just took it. Of course she got upset, who wouldn't? She eventually learned to just pretend until she could talk to her best friend, Peyton. Peyton would always make Brooke feel better. She'd spent a year trying to convince Brooke that she was too good for Lucas and that he would never deserve her. Brooke never listened though, she kept hoping that some day Lucas would wake up and show her how much he loved her.

"Why do keep doing this to me? Don't you know how it makes me feel." Brooke pleaded, hoping to snap him out of whatever he was thinking.

"Listen, if I wanted to get lectured I would go see my mother. When I come home I want to relax and be comfortable, not get grilled about where I've been the minute I walk through the door." He spat with built up anger. Lucas then turned around and walked back out the door, slamming it with his exit.

Brooke collapsed to the floor in tears. She numbly reached for her phone and hit one on speed dial.

"Hello?" A groggy voice answered. Brooke then remembered that it was three in the morning.

"Peyton…I need you." Brooke sobbed into the phone.

"Brooke? Honey, what happened? Nevermind, I know…I'll be right over."

(1 Hour Later)

Peyton had finally gotten Brooke calmed down and now they were lying next to each other on Brooke's bed. They both knew that Lucas wouldn't be back any time soon, he was probably with his secretary/other girlfriend. Yes, Brooke was very aware that Lucas was cheating on her but she couldn't find it in herself to break up with him.

"This is probably gonna sound weird, but sometimes I wish I were a boy." Brooke softly mumbled. This caused Peyton to ponder for a minute. Peyton realized Brooke was right, life would be so much easier if she were a boy.

Peyton glanced down at her, "Yeah. I know what you mean."

With that thought in mind, both girls fell into a peaceful sleep…wrapped in each other's arms.

AN: First chapter is a little short…it's kind of a filler one. I'm not exactly sure when the next update will be but I do have a good feeling about this story. Please review!!!! Thanks for reading.

P.S. To those of you who are reading my other fic…no I haven't given up on it. I just decided to write some Breyton until I decide where I want to take it.


	2. Chapter 2

**Important Note: For some strange reason I can't get this out of italics or bold...it keeps jumping back and forth between the two. THIS IS NOT A FLASHBACK…THIS IS THE PRESENT TIME!!!!**

**AN: Thank you all for the feedback and I don't use a beta, so if there are any mistakes, they are my own. I'm sorry for not pointing it out but unless I get a lot of reviews asking me to keep Breyton friends, this is going to be a slash fic.**

**Chapter 2**

**I wake up feeling completely refreshed. When I look down I see the reason for my peaceful slumber, Peyton. She's sprawled out all over me…she always does this when we sleep together. I always get my best sleep with Peyton…she's my safety blanket…my comfort zone.**

**Everything is at peace, which means that Lucas didn't come home last night. I'm not surprised, in fact I knew he wouldn't. I'm pulled from my thoughts when Peyton nuzzles into my neck, whispering something. She always did talk in her sleep. I try to make out what she's saying but most of it is mumbling.**

"**I'm in love with…" Then it goes back to mumbling…well that definitely caught my attention. I didn't think Peyton was talking to anyone right now. Her last real relationship was with Nathan and now he's married to Haley so I don't know who she could be in love with. While lost in my thoughts I unconsciously start running my hand through her hair.**

"**Hmm…Brooke." Then she tightens her hold on me before slowly waking up. She has a soft smile on her face but her eyes are still closed. I nudge her playfully which cause her smile to widen and her eyes open.**

**Her eyes suddenly widen in shock and she breaks from my arms falling off the bed in the process. I don't understand what just happened.**

"**Peyton? What's wrong? Are you okay?" I ask with concern.**

"**Who in the hell are you and how do you know my name? Where is Brooke?" What in the hell is she talking about? She's totally freaked out. I'm so confused.**

"**P. Sawyer…" She quickly cuts me off.**

"**DON'T YOU DARE!!! What the hell is going on? Only Brooke uses that nickname. You're another psycho stalker!" What the fuck is going on here?!!**

"**Peyton Elizabeth Sawyer, calm the FUCK down!" I didn't want to yell at her but damn she's giving me a headache. Well at least that shut her up.**

"**Okay P. Sawyer, you've got to tell me what's going on with you right now because I've got a major headache and I'm not really in the mood for drama. I get enough of that from Lucas." Her anger and panic is quickly changing to confusion.**

"**Brooke? Is that really you?" She still has that confused look on her face…it's adorable.**

"**Yeah. Who else would it be?" Damn I know she's a blonde but she's never been this bad before.**

"**Wow…how did this happen?" She asked calmly.**

"**How did what happen?" I'm still really lost.**

"**Brooke…look in the mirror." She said so quietly I almost didn't hear.**

**Okay now I'm even more confused but I do what she says and walk over to my mirror.**

"**OH MY FUCKING GOD!!! I'm a…a…a…" I trail off in total shock.**

"**A boy." She mutters softly.**

"**Gee thanks for pointing that out P. Sawyer cause I clearly couldn't tell." Don't judge me, you'd get hostile if this happened to you.**

**I keep staring at myself in the mirror. Gently tracing my face noticing a lot of similarities only a lot more manly but damn I'm a really really hot guy.**

"**Shit I'm really hot." I state with amazement.**

"**Brooke! Seriously?" She's giving me one of her looks…the "I can't believe you" look.**

"**What? It's true. If I saw me as a guy I would totally be all over myself." Okay that even confused me a little bit but oh well.**

**This is a little break down of how I look. Soft wavy hair, which is my normal color, but now when the light catches it just right it'll look chestnut for one minute but raven black the next. That doesn't sound possible but believe me, it is. My face is very defined and strong and I've got sideburns…wow. My eyes are their normal beautiful color and to top off my total hotness, I've still got my dimples to die for.**

"**Peyton…I'm like the hottest guy on the planet. I know you think I'm sexy as hell so just admit it." Her resistance is starting to fade and she's checking me out completely. Oh ya, forgot to say that I've got a body to die for…hello muscles and abs.**

"**I guess you're kinda good looking but in a strange way…I mean you still kind of look like you…only as a guy. You look like you're twin as a boy." I guess that makes a little sense.**

"**I'm sorry but the suspense is killing me…I've got to look." With that I take a good look down my pants…hey, you would too and you know it. Whoa…nice! I could definitely work with this.**

"**Heh heh…nice." I'm so impressed with myself. She has that same look on her face.**

"**I cannot believe you just did that." Her face is full of amusement.**

"**P. Sawyer what do you expect? It's me…would you expect anything else." Well it's the truth.**

"**Moving on…so the last thing I remember from last night is talking to you before we fell asleep. That's nothing out of the ordinary." Hmm what did we talk about again? Well she came over because of Lucas and then that lead to…oh god.**

"**Peyt. Last night I wished I were a boy, remember?" She's thinking really hard and oh, light bulb.**

"**Oh my god." My thoughts exactly P.S.**

"**What are we going to do? How are we going to fix this? Shit, what about Lucas?!!" I ask in a state of panic. The look she gives me isn't very comforting.**

**AN: Oh Brookie….only you would check yourself out and actually mean it lol. Well that's chapter two...quite a bit longer than the first one. Please review!!! Thanks.**


	3. Chapter 3

AN: Thank you soooo much for the reviews :D

Chapter 3

"_What are we going to do? How are we going to fix this? Shit, what about Lucas?!!" I ask in a state of panic. The look she gives me isn't very comforting._

I search my brain for a logical answer but I'm drawing blanks. Brooke can definitely tell because she's still panicking. A Brooke Davis panic attack is never a good thing. Think…think….got it!

"Well the first things first, you need to write Lucas a note telling him that you had to go out of town on business for a little while and I can also tell him in person." Seems like a good idea to me.

"Alright. What about guy-me? How are we gonna explain a new sexy stud in Tree Hill? Especially one that shows an uncanny resemblance to me." Hmm…that's a tough one. I didn't think about that.

"Well no one in this town would believe a long lost brother, so how about your cousin?" She's thinking about it pretty hard.

"Perfect. Why on earth would my cousin come to Tree Hill when I'm gonna be out of town?" Oh crap…I have no idea. I can't do this.

"Why are you asking me all these questions? I don't know why, I can't think of anything." My brain hurts…this is way too much thinking for me this early in the morning.

She has a far off look on her face. That usually means that she's deep in thought. Good, at least one of us is. I'm starting to see the hint of a smile…wait, that's a smirk. Oh no, that always leads to trouble.

"I have an idea. Guy-me came to Tree Hill to look over my company and finances while I'm gone. I know what you're going to ask, why would I be staying with you? Well I'll tell you why, because you and I are dating and you didn't want to tell anyone in Tree Hill until they could meet me." She's gloating, definitely proud of herself. Well, it is a pretty good plan and I think everyone should believe it easy enough.

"Alright. That should work but we would have to act like a couple. Would we even know how to do that with each other?" This whole situation just really bothers me.

"Oh please, we already pretty much act like a couple just without the physical stuff. I mean honestly, we're always together and we're both really touchy with each other. It couldn't be that much different, right?" Hmm, I guess she's right, we do sort of act that way.

"Good point." Oh god, she's full on smirk now…this ought to good.

"Lucky you, Sawyer…gettin to date such a hottie like me." Should have seen that one coming.

"Who's soooo full of _himself_!" Ha ha, she's pouting at me.

"That was low, Peyt. Just cause I'm in male form doesn't mean I am one." Sheesh, what a baby. I roll my eyes and shake my head before pulling her into a hug. Her pout turns into a smile as she returns the hug.

"Now, next order of business…what's you name? Don't you dare make a sexy joke or I will take you out, got it?" I try to keep a serious face but I can't help breaking into a smile. She laughs, making my smile grow.

"Well, I was gonna say Davis but since we went with the cousin angle, that doesn't really work. I don't want something common…I want people to really remember me." Wow, she's really a dork, but I'll go with it.

"Hmm…How about Cohen? I know I totally stole that from The O.C. but when Summer calls Seth that it's kinda catchy." Well, I just sounded like a nerd and a half. Brooke busts out laughing which causes my cheeks to redden…I lower my head in embarrassment.

"Aww, don't be embarrassed P. Sawyer, I love it!" I can tell she's being sincere and it makes me feel a lot better.

We're smiling at each other when all of a sudden we hear the door open.

"Hello?"

"Tutor Girl!" Brooke gives me a scared expression and I go into full panic mode.

AN: Sorry that it took a little while to get this up. This one isn't as long but I really wanted to get this chapter up. Hmm, what's Haley gonna say? Guess we just have to wait and see. Until next time. Please rate and review!!!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

_We're smiling at each other when all of a sudden we hear the door open._

"_Hello?"_

"_Tutor Girl!" Brooke gives me a scared expression and I go into full panic mode._

(Brooke POV)

Haley is giving me a really weird expression…she totally heard the Tutor Girl remark. I'm freaking out and everyone is quiet. Peyton finally breaks out of whatever shock she was in and grabs my hand, threading our fingers together.

"Hey Haley. Have you met Brooke's cousin, Cohen?" Nice save Peyt! I always knew you handled these types of situations better than me.

"Um…no I haven't. I'm Haley. It's funny, Brooke's never mentioned a cousin before." Shit Tutor Girl was always smart…time to do damage control.

"Well, we don't get to see each other that much. She did tell me about all of her friends though, and she refused to call you Haley, only Tutor Girl. Peyton was the one that explained who everyone was with their nicknames. I know that Peyton is P. Sawyer, you're Tutor Girl, Nathan is Hotshot, and Lucas is Broody." She looks like she's starting to buy it, oh I can see friendly Haley starting to come out.

"It's lovely to meet you. Where's Brooke at?"

"She's away on business. She asked me to look over her business while she's gone." At least this back story is all flowing together successfully.

"Are you staying _here_ while Brooke is gone?" I can see her uneasiness, more than likely about Lucas.

"No. Actually Haley, he's staying with me." Haley's expression is a disapproving look, probably because I'm a sexy stud.

"Yep. My _girlfriend_ is kind enough to let me stay with her while I'm here. Right, babe?" Now Haley is completely shocked. Ha ha this situation is a little funny.

"Absolutely." She's giving me an amused smile. I shoot her a hidden smirk before sliding my arm around her waist and pulling her against me.

"Wow. Peyton, I didn't know you had a boyfriend." Oh shit, she looks a little pissed and hurt.

"I wanted to tell everyone but I figured since he was coming down anyway I would just wait so that everyone could meet him." Whoa, she's good.

"That makes sense. Why don't you guys come over for supper tonight so that Cohen can meet the whole gang." Aww, she's got a bright smile. Who could say no to that?

"That's very nice of you Haley. We'd love to come." I throw her the Brooke Davis dimples, or Cohen Davis…whatever. Point being I think I saw her blush a little…ya I'm that hot!

"Great. I'll see you guys tonight then." She's really too cute.

"Bye Hales." Peyton said happily.

After Haley left we both busted out laughing. That was too funny. Then the strangest thing happened, when I let go of Peyton's waist and stepped away from her, I felt…empty. That's weird, it must be these guy hormones. It has nothing to do with Peyton.

"That worked out a lot better than I thought it would." It's true, how often do our plans work? That's what I thought…never!

"Yep. BABE." She smirks at me with amusement then a grin breaks out and she starts laughing. I shoot her a glare before rolling my eyes and laughing with her.

"I was improvising! You're supposed to be my girlfriend and you know how I love naming people." I actually said it without thinking…huh go figure.

"Good point." Ha ha…victory!

"God, I'm totally beat and it's still morning." I groan dramatically and she starts laughing again.

"Why are you laughing?" I'm a little annoyed.

"Do you know how weird it is to see a guy acting like you…a drama queen? It's actually quite hilarious." Oh no she didn't.

I grab a hold of her and start tickling her mercilessly. She squeals and tries to break free but ends up falling in the process. I quickly pin both of her hands with one of mine and continue to evilly tickler her. This being a guy thing totally gives me an advantage, I'm WAY stronger than her.

"Brooke…ppplease stttop." I decide to take pity on her so I stop but I don't let her go just yet. We stare at each other with soft smiles on our faces. We're broken out of our stare by someone clearing their throat.

"Lucas?" I slip with shock, fear, and surprise. He's got that annoying, signature Lucas look. You know the one I'm talking about…I don't even need to describe it. First Haley, now Lucas…can things get any worse?!!


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

_We stare at each other with soft smiles on our faces. We're broken out of our stare by someone clearing their throat._

"_Lucas?" I slip with shock, fear, and surprise. He's got that annoying, signature Lucas look. You know the one I'm talking about…I don't even need to describe it. First Haley, now Lucas…can things get any worse?!!_

(Brooke POV)

I crawl off of Peyton and help her up. He still has that squinty scowl on his face.

"Peyton, what's going on? Where's Brooke? And who in the hell are you?" Damn Broody, one question at a time.

"Brooke had to fly away on business for a little while. She told me you guys got in another fight, so instead of risking anymore drama, she asked me to tell you instead of telling you herself." That sounded pretty legit, Peyt.

"I'm Brooke's cousin, Cohen." I say while sticking my hand out. Lucas raises an eyebrow but shakes my hand regardless.

"Brooke's never mentioned a cousin before but I could believe it, you guys do kinda look alike. Why are you in Tree Hill?" I can totally tell he doesn't want me here.

"Cohen came down her to look after Brooke's business while she's away. She knew you would be busy and didn't want to bother you with it." OK, she's so good that it's scary.

"Good. I don't really need another distraction. Are you staying at the hotel?" Why do people always ask where I'm staying? It's really not that big of a deal. OK, so it is but do they really have to ask? It's kind of a pain in the ass to answer.

"Actually Lucas, Cohen's staying with me. I mean he is my boyfriend after all. Where else would he stay?" Ha ha. Mean Peyton is kinda sexy. Wait. What?!!

"What? You're dating him?" Ouch. That was a little rude. Time to step up a notch. I'm not Brooke Davis anymore. I mean I am but I'm not, get it?

"Is there something wrong with her dating me?" I tower over him a little ha ha. Well I am bigger, gotta use it to my advantage.

"No." He looks kinda scared…good!

"That's what I thought. We're gonna go. It was great meeting you, Lucas. Ready, Babe?" Shit! I said it again. She's giving me that same amused smirk but nods regardless and takes my hand, pulling me out of the house.

Once we got in her precious Comet we both couldn't contain our laughter anymore. We laughed the entire way to Peyton's apartment.

"I…can't believe…you called…me babe again." She gasped between laughs while stumbling into the apartment.

"It slipped, again. I think it's stuck now unless I think of something even dumber and more contagious." I say while giving her my best Brooke Davis…or Cohen Davis pout.

"I really need to work on calling you Cohen instead of Brooke, because calling my boyfriend by my best friend's name might strike people as odd." She's definitely got a point there.

"Yeah. A little bit." She rolls her eyes and walks off, classic emo-Peyton.

"I'm gonna take a shower." I yell as I head towards her bathroom.

She mumbles a response but I'm not really paying attention. Once I get in the shower, I start to really think about the whole situation. How could this happen? How long will I stay a boy? Am I supposed to do something before I can go back? Ugh, I need to stop because I'm totally giving myself a headache.

I noticed some things that are great about being a boy. First, when I washed my hair it was super easy and fast because my hair is so short. Next, I don't have to shave my legs or underarms…so much time and energy saved.

After admiring my body a little while longer I finally get out of the shower and reach for a towel. I wrap it around my waist and casually exit the bathroom. What I didn't expect was to walk out into the hall and literally run into Peyton. Since both of us are naturally clumsy, we ended up tumbling to the floor with me on top of her.

"Ouch. You meat head, get off of me. Jeez, you are so heavy." She says this while chuckling.

"Hey! That was mean. Just for that, I'm not getting up yet." I stick my tongue out at her.

"Ha ha real mature, Brooke." Well who said I was ever mature?

I decide to have mercy on her and help her get up. It just so happens that my towel happened to fall off in the process. Peyton went rigid and her eyes changed a little. Wait, was that lust? No, it couldn't be. I had to have just imagined that. I quickly grab the towel and but it back on. It's silent for a little while…awkward!

"Um, I found some of Jake's old clothes laying around here. They'll probably fit you better than Lucas's did because Jake was bigger. The clothes are on my bed. I'm just gonna go downstairs." Her voice was really shaky when she said that…interesting.

"Alright. Thanks." She nods at me then heads downstairs. I put on the clothes and Peyton was right, these do fit a lot better.

I head downstairs and when Peyton sees me she kinda stares for a second. Not in a I'm-checking-you-out kinda stare but a you're-in-Jake's-clothes kinda stare. That doesn't really make sense, oh well.

"Hi." I say with a soft smile.

She smiles back and then goes back to drawing. Classic Peyton behavior, whenever something is bothering her, she draws. I can't really complain though, because she is an amazing artist.

"We should probably get ready to go to Naley's house." She says, without even looking up from her drawing. I really want to know what it is she's drawing, but she'll show me if she wants me to see it.

"Sounds good." This should be interesting, seeing everyone. Surely everyone will like me, I mean I am Brooke. This is kinda worrying me.

AN: Sorry it took me so long to get this chapter up. I have been worthless over Christmas Break lol. Up next is supper at Naley's house. Review please!!!


	6. Chapter 6

AN: I'm really sorry about the long wait. I'm a lazy college student who gets writers block and doesn't do anything about it. Anyways, here is the LONG awaited chapter.

Chapter 6

(Peyton POV)

We're driving to Naley's house and things are still a little awkward. Not because of the shower incident but because Brooke is in Jake's clothes. I'm not mad or upset, it's just a little weird to see and it's making me a little uncomfortable. I'll always care about Jake but for some strange reason, all of my romantic feelings for him have all of a suddenly disappeared. I was drawing because I'm confused and I don't know what I'm feeling.

I must have been zoning out the whole ride because Brooke is just staring at me, patiently waiting for me to get my thoughts together. I'm so glad that she understands me so well, anyone else would have pushed me to tell them what was going on.

"Hi." I say, giving her a soft smile.

She smiles at me and places a comforting hand on mine. "Hi back."

I entwine our fingers and we hold hands the rest of the way to Naley's. When we pull into the drive, I realize that everyone else is already here. I'm kind of glad that we have to pretend to be dating. Being in constant physical contact with Brooke is going to make me feel a lot better. She's my B. Davis…my safe place…my home.

"Are you ready, P. Sawyer?" She asks, giving me a Brooke Davis smirk.

"Absolutely. Let's sell it, B. Davis." I squeeze her hand reassuringly and give her a wink.

It's no surprise that right after I ring the doorbell, Jamie is there opening the door throwing himself in my arms.

"Hey buddy. Jamie, this is my boyfriend, Cohen. He's Aunt Brooke's cousin." Jamie looks at Brooke for a minute before getting a goofy grin on his face.

"Hi. I'm James Lucas Scott and if you're Aunt Brooke's family, then you're my family." He then threw his arms around Brooke. I'm a little surprised, I mean Jamie has always been friendly but this is a little much, even for him.

Brooke looks just as surprised. "Nice to meet you, Superstar."

Jamie's eyes lit up at the nickname and I can tell that he just made a friend for life. "After we eat, you have to meet Chester. He's my pet rabbit and you'll love him. Then maybe later we can go shoot hoops."

Brooke just laughs, "Okay buddy, whatever you want."

"Yes! Hurry, come inside and see everyone." He runs off, not even waiting to see if we are following him.

We walk into the living room and the whole gang is here. Nathan and Haley are sitting on the couch and Lucas is standing by the fireplace. The Fab Five are all here, except it's Cohen instead of Brooke.

(Brooke POV)

I'm really glad that Peyton and I could get through the awkwardness. It's unreal, how just being around her and holding her hand can keep all of my nerves under control. I really don't know what I would do without her. She's my P. Sawyer…my ultimate comfort zone…my everything.

Jamie was too cute! I almost cried a little when he told me that I was his family and embraced me with such acceptance. He truly is one amazing little boy.

When we got in the living room, I tightened my grip on her hand a little bit. I'm really worried about how this dinner is going to go. More importantly, how mean Lucas is going to be. At least Peyton is here with me, I feel a little better already.

"Peyton. Cohen. It's great to see you guys. Cohen, this is my husband, Nathan. Nathan, this is Cohen, Peyton's boyfriend." Leave it to Tutor Mom to jump on introductions.

Nathan beams at me and sticks his hand out. "Wow, you look a lot like Brooke. It's great to finally meet you. I'm so happy for you and Peyton. Take care of our girl."

I grab his hand, "Thanks. Don't worry, she's in good hands."

Lucas walks over to me and sticks out his hand, "Cohen."

I firmly shake back, "Lucas."

We keep a silent staring contest before someone clears their throat. "Alright everybody, let's eat."

We've been eating in silence and it's a little awkward. I bet it wouldn't be if Lucas wasn't here. I really don't know what I saw in him for so many years. Being a guy gives me a whole new perspective. I definitely need to leave him when I get back to normal, if I get back to normal. I know that decision seems rash, considering how long I've spent taking his crap but I guess I was always too smittened or blinded to get in touch with my real feelings. Being around Peyton, and away from him has really opened my eyes. I don't need him to make me happy. All I need is my friends and my favorite person in the whole world, Peyton. Maybe I'll get changed back now, because I realize that I need to dump Luke. If this doesn't work, then I have no idea what I'm supposed to do.

(1 Hour Later)

Everyone is finally done eating. It's about damn time, that was pure torture. We all stand up and go into the living room. Nathan and Haley sit on the couch and Lucas goes back to brooding in his corner. I pull Peyton to the only available seat, the arm chair. I sit down and she quickly sits on my lap. I smile up at her and wrap my arms around her waist, pulling her against my shoulder and resting my head on her shoulder.

"Aww, you guys are too cute!" Haley clings to Nathan when she says this. Nathan just chuckles and pulls her closer. Lucas rolls his eyes and grunts. What more could we expect from him?

We all awkwardly chat for awhile until I see Peyton give me a look, silently asking me if we can leave. I give her a small side smile and squeeze my arms that are around her.

"Well guys, I think we're going to take off. Thank you for supper and it was great to meet you, Nathan."

Nathan stands up and shakes my hand, "You too, man. I'll see you around."

Haley comes and gives Peyton a long hug. Then she takes me by surprise and pulls me into a warm hug. I return it because Haley hugs are the best, next to Peyton hugs of course.

I give Lucas a small wave before taking Peyton's hand and leading her outside.

"Thank you for saving me. That was a little too awkward for my tastes." I just smile at her and nod. I'm not in much of a talking mood. I really just want to head back to Peyton's and curl up in bed, snuggling with my best friend. Is that weird? Oh well, our friendship has always been different from everyone else's, we're special.

"I know this might sound strange, but I can't wait to get back and snuggle with you." She looks down like she's not sure if she said the right thing or not.

I squeeze her hand, "I couldn't agree more."

AN: There it is! I'll try to have the next chapter up a lot faster than that. Thanks guys! Reviews are Better Than Chocolate. (movie title pun intended lol).


End file.
